Legends among us ( my version)
by SpikedTankedmaster300
Summary: This is my version of fear rippers legends among us. Pm me if you want to add stuff to it. Leave reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Yo dudes whats up spike coming at you with my version of legends among us.**

Legends.

Tales passed down from generation to generation.

Some, just tall tales that teach about the world.

Others are retelling of those who have achieved greatness in their time, but long since forgotten.

There are many legends in this world, but like all great ones, there is always a hint of truth.

This is the tale of how we became the most legendary of heroes.

(Scene Change)

The scene is set in a well lit hallway of what seems like a castle. The long halls were made of stone. The floor was also made of stone, but had a long red carpet with gold accents stretching down the hall.

"Hehehe."

The sound of childish giggling could be heard echoing down the hall. When suddenly, two children ran down the said hall, looking as if playing a game of tag.

The first was a boy that looked to be about the age of six. He had short sky blue hair, along with green eyes. He was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and black basketball shorts, and white sneakers.

The other was a girl about the same age. Except she had red hair that went down to her shoulders, and blue eyes. She wore a simple white sundress with black sneakers.

Both had what looked like two small devil horns protruding from the top of their heads, and black spayed tails behind them.

The two of them continued to run around the hall, until the boy bumped into a nearby pedestal with a vase on it.

The two stop immediately, realizing what they had done. The vase wobbled a bit before eventually falling off the pedestal, with the two children to surprised to act fast. The vase would have been smashed, were it not for an older looking boy who caught the vase before it reached the ground.

This boy looked to be about 8 years old. Not only did he have red hair like the younger boy, but the tips of his hair were sky blue like the younger girl. His eyes were heterochromic, the left being blue and the right being green. He wore a white polo shirt with dark blue jeans and black sneakers. He also had horns and a tail, but his horns were slightly bigger as well as his tail being slightly longer.

"Kaz. Savannah." He addressed the boy and girl, "You know better than to ruff house around the house." He scolded them.

The two younger children, now known as Kaz and Savannah, bowed their heads apologetically.

"Sorry big brother." Savannah said.

"Yeah, sorry James. It won't happen again." Kaz said.

Their older sibling, now known as James, sighed as she placed the vase back on the pedestal.

"Just be careful from now on alright?" He said. His little siblings nodded happily. Sure he wasn't that much older than his two little siblings, but he wanted to act mature to set a good example for his siblings. "Now let's head to the dining room. Mother and Father are probably waiting for us for breakfast." With that said, the three siblings were on their way.

(Scene change)

As the three enter the dining room, they immediately saw two individuals, one being male, and the other female, sitting at the head of the table, both with monster like appearances.

(I'm not very good at describing monster appearances. So I'm just gonna say they look like Diabalico and Queen Bansheera from Power Rangers.)

These two were King Magnus Ooze and Queen Veronica Ooze, the master of the Castle, and the parents of the three children.

"Ah, kids, good morning." Veronica said, with her husband giving a grunt in agreement. The two of them were covered in a flash of light. When the lights died down, it shows the two of them taking of their own human like appearance.

Veronica had changed into a beautiful, fair skinned woman that looked to be in her thirties. She had deep blue eyes with similar aqua colored hair that reached down to her back. She wore a Black Victorian style dress with golden accents around the skirt. On her arms were elegant white gloves that reached past her elbow. Like her Children she also had horns and a tail. Except her horns were much larger and girls forward, with a crown that sat in between them.

In place of King Magnus was a man with short red hair with a similar golden crown on his head like his wife, with deep green eyes. He wore a light tan tuxedo with a red tie and white dress shirt underneath. Also with horns and a tail much like his wife.

"Morning Mommy!" The two younger children ran up to give their mother a big hug, with their mother lovingly returned.

James casually walked toward them and stood next to Magnus.

"Good morning Father." He said respectfully.

His father gave a stern, but sincere smile, "Good morning, Son. Why don't you all sit so we can enjoy our meal together?"

With that they all sat down and enjoyed each other's company, as well as their food that various servants placed in front of them.

As they finished their meal, King Magnus began to speak to his children.

"Now, my children. Today your mother and I have something important to tell you today." He started.

This caught his children's attention.

"But first a story." Their mother said with a warm smile. "Do you all remember the story your father and I told you all, about the first monster?"

"OOH! OOH! I remember!" Savannah shot out of her seat in excitement.

"Yeah! Me too! It's my favorite story!" Kaz said in equal excitement.

James, much more calmly, nodded in agreement with his younger siblings.

"Wonderful. Would anyone like to tell it?" Her two youngest waved their hands excitedly. "James?" She asked.

"Yes mother." He said, ignoring his siblings pouts and glares.

"Once upon a time, there were two men who was unlike the rest of the humans. These was the world's first monster, Ivan and Baron.

The two brothers were born with extraordinary abilities that the humans could only dream of. They had magic so powerful that it was beyond anything anyone could imagine.

Because of this, the humans feared them, and ostracized them from society. For so long, they were alone. Their only company was each other, with only their magic and the clothes on their backs.

One day, the two of them were tired of being alone. Together, with all the magic they could muster, they used it to create more like themselves, Monsters.

Finally, they have friends, and as time went on they created a society.

Eventually, the day had come when that both humans and monsters were tired of the conflict between them, and wanted piece.

For only a short time, they had achieved peace between them. Where monsters and humans could walk down the streets without fear. But like all things, they had to come to an end.

Baron had became arrogant and power hungry. He started to say that the monsters were the superior species. That the humans should be serving them instead of them living as equals. Ivan disagreed with his brother, and tried to convince him otherwise. Unfortunately, his brother was too far gone.

Baron gathered monsters who shared his ideals and tried to overthrow his brother and claim the title as True King and creator of monster kind.

Ivan gathered those who desired for the piece to continue, to go against his brother.

The two brothers waged war, neither side giving in. Although in the end, Ivan came out victorious. The two stood on the battlefield, Ivan standing over his downed brother. Baron wanted him to finish it, but Ivan couldn't do it. He didn't have the heart to kill his brother. Instead, he had sealed Baron away in a hidden prison, hoping that one day he would forget about his desire for power and fight for peace instead.

Though, after the war, Ivan had used too much of his power in battle along with sealing his brother. Because of this, his life had come to an end. But not before saying farewell to his people, and his family."

As he finished the tale, his younger siblings clapped, his mother joined in with a smile, and his father was listening with his head down and eyes closed.

"Very good James. What a nice retelling." Veronica said.

"If I may mother, what does this fairy tale have to the with this important thing you need to tell us?" James asked.

Magnus opened his eyes and looked at his son.

"What if we were to tell you that his was not a fairy tale, but our family history instead?" He asked.

His children replied with confused looks.

"What do you mean daddy?" Savannah asked.

Their mother replied, "You see, Ivan's full name was Ivan Ooze, our ancestor."

The three of them were shocked.

"You mean we're related to Ivan!? The first monster!? Cool!" Kaz said excitedly, as well as his sister.

"With that being said," Magnus caught their attention, "You kids have not heard the whole story of our ancestors legend."

The kids went silent.

"What do you mean father?" James asked.

Without a word, their parents got up from the table and beckoned for their children to follow them. Which they did.

(Scene Change)

Down one of the many halls of the castle. The family of five reached down to what appeared to be a dead end.

The children were about to question their parents, until their parents lifted their hands into the air. What appeared on their forearm was a glowing crest that looked like three talons clutching a star.

' _The family crest?'_ James thought. He gazed down at his own forearm that held the same crest.

Suddenly, a large, medieval styled doorway appeared.

"Wow!" The younger children said in amazement, while their older brother stayed silent.

The door had opened, and revealed a large room with incredible items. Various pedestals protruded from the floor. Atop of them all were strange, but extravagant devices. Ranging from belt buckles, to wristbands, even cell phone-like devices. In the center of the room was a large round pedestal with a glass dome resting atop.

"What is this place?"

"What are these weird things?" Kaz and Savannah asked.

"Hold on kids. Before questions, there is someone who we would like to meet." Veronica said as she gestured to the pedestal in the center of the room. As they approach the dome started to emit a light purple glow. What emerged from the glow was a transparent human shape. Much like a hologram. This person was an elderly male, wearing a long cloak that covered his whole body. On his head was a slim metallic hood that connected to some sort of armor that draped over his shoulders.

The hologram began to move and gaze at the family.

"Ah, so it is that time again." he said.

"Waahhh! It talked!" Kaz and Savannah yelled while James looked surprised too.

"Hahaha. That never gets old, even after thousands of years. Just like how you were Magnus." the hologram said.

Magnus looked down and sighed while his wife tried not to laugh at her husband's expense.

"Yes, yes, very amusing, Father Ivan." Magnus said.

The children were shocked once again.

"Father Ivan? As in Ivan Ooze?" James asked.

"That is correct my child." Ivan replied.

Immediately, James dropped to his knees and bowed to Ivan. His siblings were confused at first, but soon followed swift.

"Now, now my children. Why are you doing that?" Ivan asked.

"Mother and Father always taught us to be respectful. Forgive us for not recognizing you sooner." James answered.

Ivan just smiled at his answer.

"Hm, this one is definitely your son Magnus. I just hope he inherited a little more of his Veronicas playfulness so he won't be so uptight." Ivan said as he let out a hearty laugh along with Veronica, Kaz, and Savannah. "Now, my children. Please rise. There is no need for such formalities amongst family." He said as the children stood again.

"Father Ivan," James asked. "If I may? What is this place?"

"Good question, James."

"!? How did you-?"

"I've been watching over all of you for quite some time. As to what this place is, well that comes with a story. I am assuming that you all have heard my tale?"

Kaz spoke up, "Yeah, but Mom and Dad said that they didn't tell us all of it."

"I expected as much. Then allow me to fill in the blanks." He said before going into a story.

"You see, I did seal my brother Baron away. Although, his followers who shared his ideals still remained in the world. Together, they created a society called, the Dark Ones, and tried to carry out his ambitions to enslave humanity. Though I wanted to, I could do nothing as I had used all of my power to defeat my brother. Before I passed, I asked a friend to seal my soul inside this castle, which was my home. As time went on, the number of Dark Ones had grown and their endeavors spelled disaster for both Monster and Human kind. It was in that time that I decided to act and reached out to those who I believe can make a difference. I reached out to my only two sons, Boin and Korrag. I had bestowed upon them a fraction of my power in hopes that they would repress the Dark ones and protect innocent lives. Although, the two of them had very different ways of doing so. Korrag had thought that he should face the Dark ones independently, and using the power to turn himself into the first Kamen Rider. Boin had decided that the battle should be fought with a team. He gathered those that he trusted and shared the power between the, turning them into the first team of Super Sentai. Even though my sons had different approaches, that did not stop them from becoming great heroes of their time. From then on, they had inspired generations and generations of heroes to fight agains the Dark Ones. Powers passed down from the Ooze family and made their own. The room we are standing in is where said heroes laid their powers to rest after their adventures as Riders and Sentai were through. This is The Hall of Legends Past." Ivan finished.

"Wow! So does that mean Mommy and Daddy were cool super heroes too!?" Savannah asked excitedly.

Veronica smiled, "That's right, that is me over there." She pointed at a pedestal with five katana swords rested with a picture of a team of samurai-like sentai. "I was the pink Goseiger. Gosei Pink. I was recruited by your Uncle Alata when he and your father began their adventure. It's actually how we met."

Magnus nodded. "Yes. That is my power there." He pointed to a belt with a red gem and gold accents, and a grip with the same color scheme next to it. With it was a picture of a Rider that looked alot like a white knight. "I was called Kamen Rider Ixa. I was more independent than my brother, which explains why the power of the Riders was given to me."

Ivan nodded, "Yes, and soon, you three with become legends as well."

Kaz and Savannah were ecstatic at this, while James was still shocked beyond belief.

"You mean we get to be super cool heroes too!?" The youngest asked.

"If you choose to be." Ivan said seriously. "Even though this power is always been passed down from our family, I've always given them a choice. Though I would usually give them a choice until they are older, these circumstances are dire. I have sensed in the near future, a great evil like none has ever seen will soon arise. I do now know what is to come, but i know that it will take great heroes to overcome them. I felt it best, to start your training early, in preparation to this evil. If you all choose to accept this power, the hardships will be great, and the danger even greater. You will have to put your lives on the line to protect all, monsters and humans. Knowing all of this, what will you choose? Choose to fight or remain how you are?"

Kaz and Savannah hesitated, until James stepped forward with the utmost confidence.

"I accept." He swore. Kaz and Savannah stepped forward also.

"I accept too! If we don't then who will?"

"Yeah! We'll beat those Dark One baddies and protect everyone!"

Their parents, and Ivan, smiled at their answer. Proud of their children's strong sense of justice.

"We three, promise to succeed you." He gazed around the room at all of his predecessors.

"All of you."

(Time Skip)

Monster High.

A school that supports with all monsters. Where teenage monsters can be themselves and interact with all kinds of monsters with their own freaky flaws.

At the moment, it was morning, and the beginning of the school day. Students were filing into the building to either go to class or meet up with friends. At the school gate stood three familiar figures.

The first looked to be the oldest at about seventeen. He was 6.2 ft. tall. He had short red hair with light blue tips and horns that curled forward on the top of his head. His eyes were heterochromic with the left being blue and right being green. He was wearing a black sleeveless jacket with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans and blank and white sneakers. Along with a long spaded tail.

The next was a younger boy about fourteen, going on fifthteen. He stood at about 5.9. He had short shy blue hair. His green eyes were wandering around the environment. He was wearing a short sleeved white t-shirt with blue sleeves, tan shorts with red sneakers. Like the older male he had the same horns and tail.

The final figure was a girl, the same age as the boy before. Her hair was crimson red in a short bob cut style. She wore a bright pink polo shirt and a navy blue skirt and blue sneakers. Like the other two she had the same horns and tail.

What they also had in common was the peculiar looking watch devices on their wrists. Except the older ones device looked more like a gauntlet that encased his whole forearm.

These three were James, Kaz, and Savannah Ooze, legends to be.

"So this is Monster High." James said with a stoic expression.

"Yes! We're finally here!" Kaz said. "Uncle Mezogog was a good teacher and all, but this will be a huge improvement from being home schooled." He paused and stared at a pair of ghouls passing by. "Especially the locals." He said with a sly smirk.

"Oh please Kaz." Savannah said. "Could you keep your mind out of the gutter for once?"

"Savannah is right Kaz." James agreed. "Remember why we are really here."

(Flashback)

In the throne room of Castle Oozs, the royal family of five were gathered in the throne room. King Magnus and Queen Veronica were atop their thrones while their children stood across from them.

"You wanted to talk to us Mom? Dad?" Savannah asked.

"Yes kids, we have something important to talk about." Veronica said.

"First off, your training over the years has been excellent. We are very proud of the warriors you have become."

"Jeez, thanks Dad." Kaz said scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you father." James and Savannah said respectfully.

"Now onto the matter at hand. Our sources say that Dark One activity has been on the rise as of recently. It seems that they are making their move. Activity seems to have centered around the town of New Salem." Magnus explained.

"What do you suppose we do father?" James asked.

"At the moment, we do not know their intentions or what their ultimate goal is. We have decided, that you three shall attend Monster High in New Salem."

The teenagers were surprised. Surprise turned to excitement for Kaz and Savannah, their older brother did not share that.

"But Father, why should we attend school? Shouldn't our time be used to investigate the Dark Ones?"

"We have yet to understand their actions, charging in blind would be foolish. We are sending you three as average students to not only seek out anything out of the ordinary, but protect those who might be in danger."

"Also," Veronica interrupted, "We want you kids to experience life outside the castle. To interact with the ones you are trying to protect. Make friends and bond like others your age. You will never grow as people inside these castle walls."

James wanted to argue, but he knew better than to speak against his parents on such matters. Especially with stakes as high as this.

"I understand, we shall go." James bowed his head.

(Flashback End)

"Yeah, yeah, we get it bro." Kaz said nonchalantly. "Look out for anything related to the dark ones. Don't reveal who we truly are. Blah, blah, blah."

"Correct." James said, "We have no time to engage in such matters as high school relationships."

"Says the one who is getting all the attention from the ghouls!" Kaz exclaimed. He directed their attention to a group of ghouls close by blushing and shyly waving at James.

"He's kind of right Big Bro." Savannah said, slyly smiling. "Looks like Mom wishes will come true."

James blushed slightly, remembering what happened before the three left Castle Ooze.

(Flashback)

The family of five was standing at the front gates of Castle Ooze. Servants were loading luggage into a limousine as the King and Queen were saying farewell to their children.

Queen Veronica was hugging the life out of the two youngest while King Magnus talked to their eldest son.

"For where you all are going to live, we had prepared Castle Doran for all of you. Your Uncle's Jiro and Riki are excited to see you, as well as your cousin ramon." He explained. "And Make sure you take care of your brother and sister. I would expect the next King of Monsters to be responsible enough to keep them safe."

"I will Father. I promise." James said.

As all their luggage was loaded, the three began to walk to the car.

"Oh, and James!" Veronica yelled. "Bring back a girlfriend or two! The more the merrier, and the more grandbabies I get to spoil!"

James tripped in embarrassment, with his siblings laughing at him.

"Mother!"

(Flashback End)

"*Sigh* What was mother thinking. We don't have time for relationships right now. Our goal is to bring an end to the Dark One's plans."  
"But she is right you know." Savannah said. "As the oldest, you're gonna have to take up the King mantel when Dad decides to step down."

James sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time today.

"That's not for a while from now. Come on. We need to meet with the principle before we get to anything."

With that said, the three started to enter Monster High.

And so begins the journey of our three legendary heroes to be. What will be in store for them? That is a story for another time.

 **So dudes since I've adopted this story what do you guys want in the next chapter? Because I want everyone to like this story. So leave a review or a private message and tell me what _You_ want.**


	2. Sorry

**Folks I've decided to change up the monster high story to something else so it will be on Hiatus until I get to the new 1st chapter.**

 **I give up, I'm leaving chapter 1 as is but what do you guys wanna see? Or want them to do?**


End file.
